Private And Kowalski
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: Eh, A bunch of pairings! ... I think.
1. Chapter 1

Since morning Private has been waiting for war. If there's war he won't have to leave the city and travel with Kiki to the zoo. So, like a chicken, Private is perched on the windowsill, waiting. Sure enough, it has turned out to be a quiet day. The street is empty. The seller is walking down the road, dragging his stick foot. Private wouldn't mind dragging his foot like that old penguin all his life, as long as he doesn't have to go to the zoo.

Private can't remember the street so quiet. A bus arrives. Penguins get off and walk quietly down the street. Not a single army jeep roars into the city and stops with a screech, and nobody is running in the alleys. Even the air is clear today. No smell of burning rubber. Far off Private sees blue, his brother kicking a torn soccer ball. Dribbling it neatly till he gets to Private's window, he leaves a cloud of dust behind.

"Anything going on in the market?" Private asked, his eyes full of hope.

"This morning there were burning tires near the square," Blue says.

He pulls out a fish and takes a huge bite. Private watches Blue chewing, and knows he has already been through the market and helped himself to the rotting fish. "Want to come?" Blue asked.

Private points to his foot. Blue rolls his eyes. "They are playing soccer in the alley," Blue said, while bouncing the ball low and catching it in a flipper.

Private frowns.

"Without pika, the game is no good anyway," Blue said then walked away.

The 4:15 train whistles as it comes near, and June flies into the yard. It's an old habit of hers. Another bus. Kiki gets down with the bags and walks quickly.

* * *

Private was now standing between Kiki and Mark. The bus comes..


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry that it is short.. Review, And I'll try to make it longer!_

* * *

"Foot" A penguin with a scar grunted, while another penguin stared coldly.

Private is perched on a stone bed. "Foot." The penguin with a scar grunted again.

Private put out his foot. The scar penguin takes off the bandage carefully. Kiki comes in with x-rays. The scar penguin talks to Kiki in grunts. Private lays down and closes his eyes. He jerked a little. "Easy, Easy," The ice blue-eyed penguin said.

Kiki comes next to Private, while the ice blue-eyed penguin stood quietly. "You need to wait here, Private." Kiki whispered.

Private slowly closes his eyes. _Flash back._

"_Open the door Kiki..." stripey said._

_ Then the young tiger brings Pika wrapped in a blanket. He lays Pika on the table. Kiki shuts the shutters. "What happened?" June asked._

_Flash back ends._

"Do you like fish?" The icy blue-eyed penguin asked while bending over Private.

Private stares at the pudgy penguin. The door slams open. "What is it now ringtail?" The penguin growls at a ring tailed lemur, who was standing in the doorway.

The lemur dashes out while giggling. The pudgy penguin turns to a tall penguin standing in the shadows. "Oh drop the melon stuff!" He shouts.

"There are galaxies flying away from us at two hundred million m.p.h." The tall penguin says.

Private grabs the fish from the ice blue-eyed penguin and eats it in seconds. He twitched. Then fell asleep while wincing in his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Private, get up." Skipper says in a low voice then nudges the little penguin.

Private stares at the older penguin, not making a sound. Skipper sharply pulls Private on his feet. The little penguin gives out a loud squeal. Kowalski looks over from his desk. Private is limping after Skipper. The young penguin stops when he reached the bathroom door. "Your kidding me.." Skipper groans.

He pushes Private in. Private tumbles to the ground, he winces in pain. The child is laying in front of the shower. "Come on, get in the shower." Skipper says in an annoyed tone.

"No!" Private says sharply.

Skipper looked surprised that Private could talk. Then Skipper shrugs and walks out. Private climbs in the shower and turns on the water then scrubs his good foot with a sponge. Skipper suddenly comes in, "Not just the foot!"

Private freezes, looking at the older penguin with wide eyes. "Are you.. ok?" Skipper asks, his voice suddenly gentle.

Private doesn't answer. Skipper leaves again. This time he comes back with Kowalski. The tall penguin walks over and takes the sponge from Private and scrubs the little penguin's back.


	4. Chapter 4

Private was staring into space as Kowalski checked his foot, frowning.

Whoever these animals were… Private didn't trust them. But he couldn't do anything about it.

Kowalski told Skipper to make sure Private didn't leave the bed. **BANG!**

The ring tailed lemur from before runs in.

"RINGTAIL! WE ARE BUSY!" Skipper scowled.

"Busy? You are just doing da standing!" The lemur said with a confused glance.

"Julien FYI, we are busy." Kowalski said, not looking up from his desk.

"Now, get out!"

"BUT I JUST GOT HERE!"

While this was going on Private needed to eat something. He tumbled out of bed, wincing silently, he started limping.

Well, too bad for him, Skipper saw him and pulled him to the stone bed. Skipper froze as Private leaned against him.

But he quickly snapped out of it, and continued to take Private back to bed.

"If you want something just ask!"

That was the problem, Private wasn't much of a talker.

*** When Kowalski turned from the desk to see check on Private, he was surprised to see Private wasn't in the room.

The tall penguin rushed out the lab.

No Private.

Then he went topside.

Private was gazing at the sky.

"Looking at the stars?" Kowalski asked.

Private nodded. Kowalski sat next to Private.

Suddenly the little penguin leaned against him. Kowalski froze.

After a while, he relaxed then looked at Private.

The small child was asleep.

* * *

1. FYI: For Your Information

2. As you see the team needs to get used to a child. THEY KEEP ON GETTING FROZEN BY MERE TOUCH!

APC: BUG OFF SWEET PRIPPER!

APC means: Annoying Penguin Characters


	5. Chapter 5

**Flash!**

Private blinks his light blue eyes in the pitch black room. Something landed on his foot, causing the small penguin to yelp sharply.

A small mouse thingy scrambled on the small nightstand next to the bed, "Sorry."

Private turned his head to see a small brown lemur.

"Hi!"

Private stares.

The lemur gets off then races out of the room, "KING JULIEN! I'M COMING!"

Private made up his mind.

This place was crazy.

_Private struggled to swim toward land but the waves rocked around him wildly. _

_"HELP! MUM!" _

_Why should he call for her? She threw him in the water and walked away._

_"HELP SOMEONE!" _

_The waves crashed on him, causing the chick to sink underwater._

_He suddenly felt someone carrying him above the water. He relaxed when he saw it was Kiki. The only one who would ever care about him. _

Private opened his eyes with a scream. He snatched the cup on the nightstand. He drank it quickly. Skipper gave this to him, because he always had nightmares.

The drink calmed him down.

He trembled as the shadows danced around the room. Private screamed bloody murder. Skipper almost fell over as he rushed into the room.

"What's wrong?"

Private was screaming because his forehead felt like a wild-fire pounding inside his head. "My head..." He whined.

Kowalski stalks in and feels Private's forehead. He moves his flipper away and once again, stalks away.

*** Kowalski is carefully touching Private's foot. Probably because he was tired.

"I'm going to start the surgery on your foot later." He whispered.

Private froze in pure terror.

* * *

HOLY FISH! THE SURGERY! I'm so evil. SORRY PRIVATE!


	6. Chapter 6

Private laid on the bed thing groaning in pain. His forehead hurt like crazy. Suddenly Skipper was leaning over him, looking in his eyes. He felt Private's forehead.

Skipper pulled his flipper away, "Kowalski, there's something wrong with his eyes."

Kowalski walked over and gazed in Private's eyes. His eyes widened. Private gulped.

"Private is something bothering you?" Kowalski asked.

"My friend died a long time ago." Private mumbled.

He closed his eyes. *** Kowalski was leaning against the bed, waiting for Private to fall asleep. Private felt cold and hot at the same time.

Kowalski leans over Private, "Um, are you ok?"

Private doesn't answer.

"How'd you break this anyway?" The older asks, lifting Private's foot.

"I rode my skateboard into a building." Private smiled proudly.

"That's not good Private." Kowalski frowned.

"First one in my village to do it though!" Private argued.

"Just go to sleep." Kowalski muttered, leaning away.

Private closed his eyes. A smile formed on Private's beak, as Kowalski ran a flipper across the younger's forehead.

He's cute when he smiles… Kowalski thought.

He didn't realize he was smiling himself. *** Well the next morning, Private was going to get his foot worked on. Kowalski stuck something in Private's side but the younger couldn't see what it was. It hurt! Private's vision faded away slowly. *** Private opened his eyes. Fish on a tray? THAT'S WHAT HE FREAKING NEEDED! He snatched the fishes and started wolfing it down when Kowalski rushed over and slowed him down.

"Easy Private!" He shouted.

Private stared at Kowalski with a funny smile on his face, "Sorry, but I got to eat!"

After Private ate, he didn't want to try walking.

"But it hurts!" Private whined.

Kowalski sighed, picking up the young in one flipper then went out the lab. He laid Private on his stomach in front of the TV.

"You didn't tell me you had a TV!" Private squealed.

Luckily the remote was near him, Private grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Kowalski groaned at what Private wanted to watch. The Lunacorns.

"Wait, why am I on my stomach?" Private asked.

"Because your back is weak."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I just know."

"Ok then."

So everyday Kowalski rubbed oil on Private's back as the younger watched his favorite TV show.

*** "Aww, do I have to go home?" Private whined.

Skipper narrowed his eyes, "If you don't want to you'll have to talk to your brother about that."

Private pouted. Then his eyes widened.

"Do you guys have a phone?" He asked suddenly.

"Rico?" Skipper said, Rico nodded then spat out a phone.

Skipper handed it to Private. Private dialed some numbers.

"Hello, Kiki?"

"What?!"

Private winced, why did Kiki sound angry? The younger was glad only he could hear Kiki.

"I'm busy brat, so go bother someone else!" Kiki snapped, hanging up.

Private threw the phone across the room then sank to the ground crying. Skipper, Rico and Kowalski stood there in shock. Kiki's yelling was loud enough for them to hear. The three penguins couldn't believe Kiki would be cruel to his own brother.


End file.
